


Close to you

by Darkevil, Vault_Emblem



Series: Sisyphus/El Cid roleplays series [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkevil/pseuds/Darkevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It's time for celebration at the Sanctuary, but for El Cid and Sisyphus it's going to be an occasion to explore once again the nature of their relationship.How many things can change in one night?





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- A celebration? -, Sisyphus asked, believing that he didn’t get what Athena said correctly.

The girl, sat on the throne in front of him, nodded with a smile.

\- I want to celebrate the return of you Gold Saints from this last mission. Besides, today we also celebrate the beginning of the new year and when in was little in my village we would celebrate with beautiful bonfires, where we used to go to eat and have fun together -, she explained, a sweet melancholy in her eyes.

 

Those words made something inside Sisyphus stir; he still hadn’t gotten over his guilt about snatching this girl from her human life, even though it was for the greater good.

 

He didn’t feel like negating her request; after all his companions deserved a chance to relax, especially El Cid who had given his all – as always – during that particular mission, even if Sisyphus knew already that convincing him to celebrate wasn’t going to be easy.

\- All right, Athena, I’ll inform the others -, he concluded, getting up from his kneeling position, ready to leave.

 

Informing the others wasn’t the problem; the true obstacle was communicating it to El Cid.

He sighed: even as time passed he kept being a lone wolf.

Only with him he managed to create a particularly intimate relationship, but he would’ve liked if he was more open with the others as well.

 

 

When he arrived to the Capricorn Temple he entered without problems: it was one of the many things that he and his friend had mutually conceded to one another and honestly he appreciated it a lot.

\- El Cid? -, he called him, knocking on his room’s door.

 

When Sisyphus had been summoned by Athena, he and El Cid were about to go for a stroll. It was a habit of his that El Cid had inherited, having gone with him numerous times.

That time, given his friend’s absence, he went alone.

 

Friend… what a strange word for him. The only friends he ever had were either dead or had disappeared years ago and since then he had never been able to find others.

Sisyphus entered his life incredibly easy and now he had become a constant presence for him, a welcome figure that he had no intentions of giving up.

 

He had already understood that it was him who had knocked on his door – he would’ve recognized his Cosmo between many – and he opened it.

\- Yes? -.

\- Hi -, his companion smiled warmly to him.

\- There’s something I need to tell you but I don’t know if you’ll like it -, he warned then.

El Cid furrowed his brows, thinking about the numerous dangers they could be facing.

\- What is it? Are we under attack? -.

\- Uh? Oh no, relax -, Sisyphus reassured him.

\- Can I come in? I can explain things better -, he asked then with a gentle tone of voice.

\- … Of course -, El Cid replied, perplexed.

If they weren’t under attack, then what could the problem be?

 

It was clear by the state of his bed that he must’ve been resting until that moment – but El Cid knew Sisyphus didn’t mind if his room wasn’t in perfect order.

He sat onto the mattress, his eyes on Sisyphus silently inviting him to join him, if he wanted.

\- So? What is it? -.

The other sat onto the bed too, beside El Cid.

\- I hope I didn’t wake you up -, he commented instead of replying, noticing the unmade bed and the messy clothes of the other.

El Cid shrugged.

\- I wouldn’t have stayed without anything to do for too long anyways -.

 

It was true. He didn’t like inactivity. He probably would’ve gone to the training grounds had Sisyphus not arrived.

 

The other couldn’t help but to smile, hearing that reply. Typical El Cid.

 

\- I came to tell you that Athena wants to have a celebration in our honor and to celebrate the start of the new year -, Sisyphus said then, deciding to cut to the chase.

El Cid was about to smile back, but what Sisyphus said made him change his mind.

\- A… celebration? -, he asked just to confirm that he heard correctly.

 

Parties were absolutely not his strong suit: there were always too many people and too much noise. Also he always kept passing the time wondering about how much more useful stuff he could’ve done in the meantime.

 

\- Yes -, the other nodded, bracing himself for the worst, - Athena seemed to care a lot about this, I think that she’d be happy if everyone participates -.

El Cid’s dark stare wasn’t a good sign.

 

The Capricorn Saint sighed.

He couldn’t surely say no to such a thing, right? After all Athena was doing this for them; a way – even if El Cid didn’t really like it – to thank them for what they did.

In the end he wasn’t a kid anymore, he had no rights to complain about this. It meant that he was going to find a peaceful spot and hope that nobody would bother him.

 

\- All right -, he said then, - I’ll participate as well -.

“Even if I’ll be on my own” he was tempted to add, but he knew that Sisyphus would’ve understood that anyways.

 

The other sighed: he knew that El Cid was going to do everything in order not to have fun, but that was a lost cause from the beginning. For now, at least, he was certain that he was coming too, and honestly not having him there would’ve made things less interesting.

\- Thank you -, he said, then he smiled.

There was a hint of a smile on El Cid’s face as well. Weirdly, he found himself smiling more when he was in Sisyphus’ company: there was something about him that made him always feel comfortable.

 

\- I imagine you’ll be there too, right? -, El Cid asked.

\- Of course. It’ll be an occasion to relax -, Sisyphus said, passing a hand through his hair, - Especially for you. I’d like you to relax -.

He looked at him with affection in his eyes.

\- I already do that enough on my own -, El Cid replied, looking away.

\- … But since you’ll be there, it will be worth it -, he added.

 

At those words Sisyphus stared at the other, his eyes full of surprise, but then he smiled.

\- Have you already decided what to do during these next hours? -, he asked, resting a hand on the other’s shoulder, - Because if not you could come with me to the nearby village. Athena asked me to check if everything was in order after the events of last time -.

 

Actually El Cid had programmed to go to the training camps, but since Sisyphus asked him to go with him, he decided to follow him.

\- All right -, he said, getting up and towards his closet, - Let me wear something decent first -.

 

He wasn’t the kind of guy who owned many clothes, but he didn’t want to go around with what he was wearing at the moment. It seemed disrespectful.

 

Sisyphus waited patiently for him to finish changing.

He didn’t know whether it was the case for him to leave or not, but he also knew that if El Cid wanted some privacy he wouldn’t have hesitated to say so.

As he was thinking that, his gaze accidentally wandered on the other’s naked back, as he was getting a change of clothes.

He felt a weird sensation at his stomach’s level.

 

\- How’s your wound doing? -, he asked, observing the cut that went through El Cid’s side.

\- It’s healing -, the other just said, - It doesn’t bother me, don’t worry -.

 

He didn’t know if he should’ve been embarrassed by being seen like that by Sisyphus, but he never cared about those kinds of things. What could some naked skin do when they had fought side by side and risked their lives so many times?

Despite this there was something in that moment, something that he wasn’t able to understand… He had the feeling that if he acted, he could’ve changed everything – whatever “everything” meant – but what was he supposed to do?

 

\- I’m ready -, he said once he finished changing. In the end only his shirt was ruined, so he only changed that.

\- Well, let’s go then -, Sisyphus said, getting up from the bed.

 

 

They started going down to the other Temples, meeting their various inhabitants.

Outside of Kardia, who as soon as he saw them started to tease them saying stuff only he understood, the other Saints greeted them calmly and politely and when they were outside the Sanctuary, the two were able to come back to a more intimate atmosphere.

 

The village was luckily showing signs of recovery, despite the damages it had to endure from the last attack, and Athena had even decided to contribute with money for the reparations.

They went to the hospital where the wounded were resting, bringing a few presents, mostly for the children.

It saddened Sisyphus to see them in those conditions, but at least there hadn’t been any deaths.

 

They decided to take advantage of that visit to the village to buy something for the celebrations and they ended up staying way too long before getting back to the Sanctuary.

It always happened when they were together: they always lost the cognition of time, something that would never happen if they were alone.

 

 

The evening arrived before Sisyphus had expected, so he started to think about what he should wear.

He went for a formal but not too eccentric wear: that wasn’t his style at all.

 

He had just opened his room’s the door that he immediately found El Cid in front of him, his hand raised and probably about to knock.

\- Oh, hi -, Sisyphus said, smiling at him.

\- H-hey -, El Cid said, taken by surprise.

 

He wasn’t wearing anything too showy, just a white buttoned shirt with a light brown vest.

He had at least the decency to change trousers, which were black now, like the moccasins he was wearing at his feet.

 

\- You’re ready -, El Cid stated, and meanwhile he gave a closer look to Sisyphus.

He had to admit it, he looked very good like that.

For a moment he was tempted to tell him, but as it often happened to him, he couldn’t find the right words to do so.

 

\- Yes, at least I didn’t make you wait -, the other said, stepping out of his room and closing the door.

At that point he paused in order to look at El Cid, then he rested a hand on his shoulder.

\- You put on your best attire I see -, he joked, then he smiled, - You look wonderful -.

It was true: El Cid wasn’t the kind of guy to dress excessively, but he didn’t need to. He had a beauty, he had to admit, that allowed him to look good with everything he wore.

\- It’s not much… -, El Cid said, suddenly embarrassed by that comment.

 

He knew he was joking and yet part of him hoped that…

By now he had accepted that the attraction he felt for his friend wasn't reciprocated. And why should it be? Someone like Sisyphus could have everyone, why would he have wanted to settle with someone like him, someone that wasn’t even able to tell him how he felt?

 

\- You… you look good too -, he eventually managed to mutter.

\- Thank you -, Sisyphus smiled, happier than he wanted to admit.

\- Shall we? -, he asked then, starting to walk away.

\- Yes -, El Cid replied, following him.

 

 

As they were going down the stairs he started to brace himself for that evening of celebration that he didn’t really want to take part to.

He glanced at Sisyphus and he felt a little better. If he was there it wasn’t going to be so bad.

 

Once they arrived to the area set for the celebrations, they noticed that everyone had already arrived: Gold Saints, Silver and Bronze Saints, the new recruits and Athena herself.

Only the Pope was missing: he probably had other things to occupy himself with.

 

Sisyphus turned towards El Cid for a moment and he noticed how tense he already was just by looking at that mess.

It was going to be hard for him, and that was why even the fact that he had accepted to come meant a lot for Sisyphus.

\- He can’t be worse than a battlefield -, the Saint whispered to the other’s ear, hoping to calm him down a bit.

 

A slight shiver went through El Cid. He realised that it hadn’t been his words that had that effect on him, but the gesture alone.

What did Sisyphus think when he decided to do something so intimate?

 

\- I know what to do during battles -, he replied, but at least the fact that the other seemed willing to help him was making him feel better.

Sisyphus smiled at the other’s reaction.

\- It won’t be so bad, and besides you can count on me -, he said, resting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

 

\- Come on, let’s go -.

El Cid’s gaze softened a little.

\- Ok, let’s go -.

 

In the end it wasn’t so bad.

Most of the Saints approached Sisyphus, so El Cid could stay on his own.

He was even able to maintain a conversation with Shion before Dohko dragged him who knew where.

 

 

After a while all that noise became too much for him and he decided to leave to take a walk.

He wasn’t even thinking about where he was going and he found himself at the training grounds.

“Typical”, he thought.

Also, now that he thought about it, didn’t he first meet Sisyphus here? It seemed like an eternity had passed since then.

 

And who could’ve thought that he was going to be such an important person for him?

 

\- I knew you’d be here -, Sisyphus said behind him and when the other turned towards him, almost jumping, he smiled.

\- Tired of the confusion? -, he asked then.

El cid nodded.

\- Yes… I wanted some peace and quiet -.

He moved his gaze towards Sisyphus.

\- And what are you doing here? -.

\- I couldn’t find you anywhere, so I’ve decided to make my ears rest as well and I came looking for you -, he smiled, getting closer to him.

El cid furrowed his brow.

\- I’m not a child Sisyphus, I don’t need constant supervision -, he burst out, but he realised immediately that he was exaggerating, - I mean… you don’t have to miss the celebrations for me -.

 

The other sighed.

\- I never considered you a child -, he replied, sure of himself.

\- On the contrary, I think I have the liberty to choose with who I want to spend my time with, if this certain person wants my company -, he added, staring at El Cid who was surprised by these words.

\- Of course I want you with me -, he said with a certainty that he never had towards this kind of stuff, not caring about the ambiguity of that sentence, - It’s just that… I don’t want you to feel forced to stay with me because I’m not a social type. You already have your worries, I don’t want to add others to the pile -.

\- I’ve never felt forced when I’m with you -, Sisyphus replied.

 

He got closer to him, arriving in front of him.

\- I don’t want you think this about me, about us. I thought you knew -, he said, looking at El Cid with intensity.

 

El Cid managed to sustain his gaze only for a little while.

He didn’t know what to say: in his experience actions spoke more than words, and this was why he did something that could’ve destroyed everything.

 

He grabbed Sisyphus by the collar of his shirt and he drew him closer, pressing his lips against the other’s.

 

Sisyphus eyes were wide open for the surprise.

El Cid was… kissing him? After the first instants of shocks he realised how good those lips felt against his and he didn’t want to pull away just yet.

It was El Cid the one who did it and in that moment he was able to see the intense gaze of the other, fired up by desire. That was enough.

 

That time he was the one to get closer to the other, making their lips meet in a delicate kiss and a second and a third and a fourth time followed soon.

El Cid was surprised: he was about to apologize for that rushed gesture, but at that point it was obvious that Sisyphus didn’t mind it at all.

He felt his hand on his hair and he gripped his shoulders tightly as the other pulled him forward. He had no idea how Sisyphus had been able to melt him that way, but it felt good. Being so close to him was a beautiful sensation.

 

None had ever made him feel this way.

 

They kept kissing and the more they went on, the bigger Sisyphus desire grew. He didn’t believe that he could’ve felt something so strong, but with El Cid it was so easy…

He slightly parted his lips and he gently caressed the other’s lips with his tongue.

El Cid shivered and, guessing what Sisyphus wanted to do, he parted his lips, making their tongues meet.

Sisyphus let a small whine escape him at that sensation, which he wanted to get a deeper taste of immediately, so he caressed the other’s tongue with his and together they started to move them, more and more intensely. They pulled apart only once they were out of breath.

 

\- El Cid… -, he muttered, still stunned from what had just happened.

He just kissed his best friend…

 

He would’ve never expected that things would’ve changed so easily in just one night.

He always thought that between him and El Cid there was something more than friendship: he felt a deep affection for him which inevitably tied him to the other and which that night, like many other times, had induced him to search for him, renouncing at the celebrations and at everything that wasn’t El Cid.

Now things were starting to be clearer in his head.

He caressed the other’s cheek without finding the right words to say.

 

For El Cid, this was a weird feeling, something that he wasn’t used to.

And yet… he never felt this serene. It always happened when Sisyphus was with him, and now the reason why was obvious.

 

\- Sisyphus… I… -, he tried to say, but he felt like he was going to ruin everything by talking and well, he’d never been that great with words; that was Sisyphus.

\- Words have never been your strong suit, there’s no need to say anything -, the other whispered, then he gently smiled.

He rested his forehead against El Cid’s, closing his eyes.

 

There really was no need to talk, just staying there was enough to make him feel like he was exactly where he wanted to be: by El Cid’s side.


End file.
